bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KukakuShiba
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Seireitou page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Haruko-chan (Talk) 02:24, 2010 March 19 Property Well I don't actually know how to add the property template using that new editing program thing but I do in terms of the source (I feel kinda old doing things by...). First go to the right hand top section called controls and click on source. Then at the very top, type in Property|YourUserName all within this --> . So it would end up looking like this ... (you could also just go into the edit for this message and copy what I have there and paste it into the page). The page that the template is on automatically appears in the property box. Hope this helps ^^ -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 04:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vizards Yah, even though I'm an admin I not actually the one deciding about new groups like the vizard and before any character gets added to a group they have to be approved of by Seireitou. Thus you should talk to him about creating a new vizard group and about whether or not your character can lead them. Warning though, I looked at the character page and I felt that there wasn't much in it so he might feel the same way ... Also you might want to consider leaving a message on both Sei's and Thepantheon's talk pages as I and various others have left a number of messages for him but he doesn't seem to respond to most of them. Good luck with your character! -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 13:16, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, mate, for the additions. Achrones150 00:10, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Zero Division Recruitment Do you know what the Zero Division Recruitment refers to? It was an arc the was never given an actual story set before the very first arc here, the Second Coming of Aizen, thus this is LONG before the current gotei and is not intended for users to be adding their characters to but to settle the continuity of the site by indicating which characters really were former captains. Also, when it says "Unknown" it doesn't mean that it's open but just that the character hasn't been revealed yet. The only exception may be the 13th Division captain (I haven't decided yet what to do with that ...) but unlike the Official Gotei if a user were to submit a character for that position I would be MUCH more picky about the character since I'm not needing to fill the spots and as of now I wouldn't consider Akihiro. You shouldn't feel rushed though, the unknown slots will be filled during the 3rd arc of my Noire Terre story and it shall take me a while to get there ... I'm sorry. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 01:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Admin request I didn't mean to scary you off and I wasn't trying to copy you I just want to be an admin to help out new users though with all that is going on with me and another admin I mostly like won't be an admin at this time or ever. again I am sorry.Creator5000 00:56, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sorry about that. I didn't see it was under property. I just saw that it said canon. I don't want to start trouble, am I'm glad that you didn't take off the stuff I wrote in it. I'll be more careful next. Respond so I can know your opinion. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 23:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) not to be rude Well. Looks like it's up-for-grabs. No property. But do you really need property? It's not like anything I said infected the whole article or screwed up the canon. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 22:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC)